


the crown beanie

by valkyeet



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ;), Allusions to smut, F/M, I never finished it, Kisses, and now i'm posting it!, betty is wearing his beanie, my first instinct is to type "gay" but this is very heterosexual, random thing i wrote a long time ago, short and sweet, so i wrapped it up, was going through my wips, while they're getting it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyeet/pseuds/valkyeet
Summary: Her cheeks progressed to a shade of red and she rose to her tiptoes to press their lips together, arms coming around his neck. Her mouth opened under his and his mind went to the previous night when her eyes rolled back into her head as she wore nothing but his beanie that was still on her head. As he pressed her into her bed wanting another reaction. As she stuttered out his name—





	the crown beanie

Blond hair curled out from a gray crown beanie and his breath caught in his throat. Her cheeks turned pink under his gaze and she hid her face in his shoulder, his arms wrapping around her instinctively. His hand tangled in the back of her hair and he looked down at the beanie. 

“Is that yours now?” he asked. 

She nodded, face still pressed against his shoulder. Then she pulled back a little, looking up at him, “Do you want it back?”

He laughed at the ridiculousness of the question and cupped her face in his hands and tilted her face more so he could look at her straight in the eye. “Betts, you could take all of my clothes and I wouldn’t mind.”

Her cheeks progressed to a shade of red and she rose to her tiptoes to press their lips together, arms coming around his neck. Her mouth opened under his and his mind went to the previous night when her eyes rolled back into her head as she wore nothing but his beanie that was still on her head. As he pressed her into her bed wanting another reaction. As she stuttered out his name—

A cough behind them made them break apart. Archie laughed at their red faces as he looked them up and down. He nodded at the beanie. “You guys really are becoming the same person,” he said. “If only I could get Ronnie to wear my clothes.”

Jughead snorted, his arm coming around Betty’s shoulders as they all started walking toward Riverdale High. “Veronica Lodge? Wearing your clothes? Arch, you really need to lower your expectations because we both know,” gesturing to him and Betty, “that Veronica Lodge will never start wearing your bro-type clothes.”

Betty laughed at Archie’s frown. He grumbled under his breath, ending the conversation.

As they approached the school, Veronica stepped out of a car and walked toward them as the car drove away. She fell into step with Archie and dragged him away to kiss him with some level of privacy.

Jughead shared a look with Betty before rolling his eyes at Archie and Veronica. He cupped Betty’s face again to kiss her softly, then leaned in to whisper something into her ear. “You know, I really like that beanie on you.” 

Betty looked away trying to hide her smile. She removed her hands from the lapels of his jacket, where she had held on to while he kissed her, instead grabbing his hand and leading him inside the school to the Blue and Gold office until homeroom started.

Once she unlocked the room door, Betty jumped onto a desk, her feet resting on the chair that was slightly pulled out from under the desk. Jughead sat in the chair next to it sideways, pulling his laptop out of his bag and resting it on his legs.

“So, Mr. Jones,” Betty said in a mock serious voice. “What do you have for this week’s edition of the Blue and Gold?”

Jughead went along with it. “Well, Ms. Cooper, I’m glad you asked,” he turned the laptop around in his lap so the screen faced Betty. 

The screen had a blank document open with a single line written on it. Betty read it aloud. “One of Riverdale High’s very own River Vixen steals a Southside Serpent’s crown beanie, increasing her lead as the town’s most beautiful young lady.”

Betty looked at Jughead as he grinned and asked, “Well?”

She rolled her eyes. “Finish the article and I’ll make a romance column for it, just keep your opinions out of it.”

He blinked. “Really?” 

Betty shrugged, moving the laptop in Jughead’s laptop to a desk. She slid off the desk she was sitting on and moved onto the edge of Jughead’s knees, facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself closer to him until they were almost completely pressed together.

Jughead blinked again, hardly believing she was being this bold at school, but he was not losing an opportunity to press his lips against her neck. He sucked lightly at a half faded mark until she moaned quietly.

\--

They were interrupted again when Kevin ran in. Jughead groaned and buried his face in Betty’s neck. 

“Guys!” Kevin started, pausing when he saw their position. “Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?” 

“Yes–”

“No, of course not, Kev,” Betty cut him off. She slid off Jughead’s lap, and put her hand on his shoulder as she moved behind his chair to face Kevin at the door. 

“Sorry, Jughead,” Kevin started again.

Betty giggled. “Don’t worry about him. He’ll be fine.” 

Kevin gave her a side eye and stepped backward. “You’re wearing his beanie,” he noted. “Are you sure?”

“Kev, it’s fine. I’m not going to die because someone interrupted us,” 

“Uh, well, it’s not really that important, but well, you guys are the school reporters and I was thinking you should add a romance column.”

Betty smiled. “Oh, we were just talking about adding a romance column,” she said.

Kevin squinted at them. “You two,” he said suspiciously, waving his hand around in their general direction, “wanted to add a romance column? On your own free will?”

Blushing slightly, Betty pointed at Jughead. “It was his idea.”

Jughead glared at her. “It was not.” 

Kevin looked back and forth between them, leaning back cautiously. “I genuinely do not know who I believe out of the two of you.”

Betty opened her mouth to speak, but Kevin kept going, “Either way, Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz just got together, which is why I thought having a romance column was necessary.”

Nodding, Betty agreed, “They can go on next week’s addition.” 

“Why not this week’s?” Kevin asked suspiciously.

“Well, Jughead is already writing this week’s.” 

“This week’s… romance column?”

“Mhmmm,” Betty nodded again, turning to face Jughead while still nodding, just to make sure he was actually going to write it. Jughead just rolled his eyes fondly and shrugged. 

“About who?”

“Well, you’ll see it once it’s printed tomorrow.”

Kevin blinked.

**Author's Note:**

> find me in [my trashcan](https://brucesbaners.tumblr.com) and if you would like to support me, donate me a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/divthemarvelstan)


End file.
